Until the End
by klrob
Summary: The Titans had disbanded, and it's been a year. He's now a criminal, and she's supposed to be getting married. But then he shows u pin her life once again. Nightwing/Rae  Dedicated to TheDreamChaser, for all her hard work lately...


A/N: Woot! Another new story for the New Year! Go one-shots!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Until The End**

It's been an entire year since the Titans broke up, and two since Raven and Beast Boy had gone into a relationship. Beast Boy, now known as Garfield Logan as a talented and infamous actor, had retired from the hero business and put all his hard work into making his career and relationship work. Raven, now known as Rachel Roth as a woman who had managed to get into Yale and was currently studying law under one of the greatest lawyers in the world, was doing the same. Rachel and Garfield were also doing another thing: getting married the following day.

The Titans had distantly kept in touch, and two of the other three were supposed to be coming, and with dates. Kori Anders was a model, yet people had still not figured out that she had previously been the Teen Titan, Starfire. She had apparently gotten over the Boy Wonder and was taking Roy as her date to the wedding, who was still saving people under the name of Arsenal. Cyborg had started his own mechanics shop that was doing incredibly well, was recognized as Cyborg from the former Titans but not doing any hero-work, and married to Karen, the former Bumblebee.

Robin was the only one that the Titans had completely lost touch with, but he was still doing some crime work. The last thing they heard about him was most recently, about a month ago. He had been wanted for the murder of Slade Wilson, the internationally recognized crime lord, Deathstroke. Raven had worried about him for such a long time, since she always had that tiny little crush on him. But now, she was getting married to Garfield and knew it wasn't her responsibility anymore. Their bond was long gone, and she had been as clueless about his whereabouts as anyone else on the team.

Garfield was in their small bedroom, getting ready for his bachelor's party that was about to start, thrown by his best man, Victor. Rachel was sitting on their bed with a glass of wine in her hand, watching him get ready.

"So, try not to get too drunk tonight. I don't want you hungover tomorrow…"

"I'll really try not to. I mean, I won't be able to help it if I get weaseled into it." As he said this, he quickly turned into a weasel and jumped onto the bed. He crawled over to her and she smiled. She stroked his fur and he quickly turned back into his human form. He sat on his knees and kissed her quickly on the lips. He got off the bed and finished putting on his shoes. He got up and walked towards the door, hearing Rachel follow him.

"Are you coming with me to my party?"

Rachel scoffed. "I don't think I want to know what might happen at that stupid party. Roy's going to be there, who will probably try and get you to do some stupid shit. But Vic will be there, who will keep you in line."

"Vic has nothing over me." Rachel smirked and rolled her eyes. The relationship between Vic and Gar was the same as it had been years ago.

"Don't you have your exam or whatever soon?" She nodded.

"Two weeks. After the honeymoon." Gar stopped getting his jacket on and walked over to Rachel.

"Right. The _honeymoon…" _He purred into her ear. He kissed her long on the mouth and she returned it with just as much passion. His hands found her hips and her arms wound themselves around the back of his neck. A knock on the door pulled them apart from each other. Rachel opened the door to the smiling faces of Garth and Roy.

"We're here to kidnap your fiancé." She rolled her eyes and gestured them inside.

They quickly entered the small home and grabbed Garfield's arms. "C'mon. We're late enough."

The two men began to drag the changeling out the door before he had the chance to turn into an animal that they wouldn't be able to capture. He quickly yelled a farewell to his girlfriend before the door shut behind him.

She smiled at the stupidity of the grown men and found her laptop. She grabbed one of the textbooks off a nearby shelf and sat down on the couch. She began to study over what would be on her exam and poured into the work. An hour or so later, she felt hungry and went into the kitchen to make something quick.

She decided on the ramen that would take a mere couple of minutes to heat up and eat. She leaned against the counter, going over some of the work she had just been doing in her head. A tap on the window behind the sink caught her attention and she moved towards it. She looked outside, but could find nothing.

She turned back around as she heard the microwave beep, signaling her ramen was finished. She was met with the masked face of Nightwing, and jumped back a couple feet. She put her hand over her heart, and sighed.

"Azar, Robi- Nightwing. What the hell are you doing?"

"Visiting you." She sighed at his blunt answer and moved around him for her ramen. She opened the microwave door and lazily stirred the ramen in with the water and seasonings.

"What are you doing here?" A calm silence followed her simple question before he finally decided to respond. "I needed to see you."

"Why?" Another silence.

"Why aren't you scared of me? It's been all over the news about what I did the other month. I'm sure you would know, since you've been studying to be a lawyer. You probably have to watch the news."

She abruptly stopped preparing her ramen and turned to face him. "Have you been stalking me?"

"No. I've been keeping tabs, though." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Only sometimes." She chuckled at the change. "So, why aren't you scared of me?"

"You wouldn't hurt me." She shrugged as she turned back to the ramen. She felt him move closer. His hand lightly covered her throat.

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and he doubled over.

"Even if you tried, I can defend myself. I was a Titan, remember?" He inhaled deeply before standing back up.

"I just came to ask you something. A favor, if you want to call it that."

"I'm already doing you a favor by not calling the cops on you." He grimaced.

"Then I need another favor." She sighed and began to walk out to the couch with her ramen.

"What is it?" She settled into the couch and began eating.

"I need your… legal assistance." She raised an eyebrow and daintily wiped her mouth off before setting the bowl down on the coffee table in front of her.

"What kind of legal assistance?"

"The kind that would keep me out of jail."

"I don't know why, but I've been trying to find you a loophole in your sentence. It would've been a little less harsh if you hadn't started to run."

"I know that. But… I still want to try." She sighed again. "I seriously can't help you. Even if I could, I'm not even a lawyer. I'm still in college. Yale, remember?"

He nodded and sat down in a chair across from her. "But you can still help me look over this. Find a way out."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm not even supposed to help the defendant. I was a Titan, so I try and help the plaintiffs. The people who didn't actually commit the crime, but was a victim."

"So you would want to help Slade out?" She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to help _anyone _out. I wouldn't be allowed near this case. It's a conflict of interest."

"But you can give advice. You know, overlook the case and assist the defendant's attorney?"

"But I _can't._ You _murdered _someone. Even after you swore to protect people. That's a law that could get you the death sentence easily. I don't think I can help you out of this."

He stood up and moved closer to her. "_Please, _Rae. I need you to help me. You and I both know that I wouldn't survive in prison, especially since I was one of the people who put the criminals in there in the first place. I was doing the world a favor by murdering Slade. And I didn't even mean it. We were fighting on the rooftop of one of the Wayne Industries buildings and he had me choked down with his bo staff. It was self defense because I just flipped him over, which caused him to fall to his death. I have no idea why he didn't stop himself from falling, it would've been easy."

"See? If you had told the authorities this ages ago, they would've taken your side. But you ran away. Now… You might not be able to get away with this. Because you ran away, you basically pleaded guilty to the crime."

"But it was self-defense."

"That doesn't matter." Nightwing moved closer to her and was sitting as close as a person could get.

"Please. _Help me."_ She shook her head.

"I can't."

"You can."

"But I _can't._"

"You _can."_

"No. I really can't." His lips were now inches away from hers. "_Please."_

She inhaled deeply and he took the opportunity to kiss her. There were so many thoughts running through her head and she couldn't keep track of them all. The only thing that registered was he was kissing her, and his hand was on her thigh. And that she was _kissing him back._ She should've pushed away but she couldn't. This was _Nightwing. _It was _Robin. _The man she had the crush on. But that couldn't have been it. She knew it was wrong, even if it was just a tiny little crush.

She couldn't push him away. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't. Nightwing pushed further into her lips and Rachel pushed back with equal force. Her hands were grasping his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. His member was pushing against her thin cotton panties, and the body suit he was wearing was doing absolutely nothing to be a barrier.

He grasped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist. Nightwing began to travel kisses down her neck, moving in the direction of her chest. He pulled off the tank top she was wearing, to meet an uncovered chest. He experimentally rubbed the pad of his thumb over one of her nipples and she moaned. He took the other one into his mouth and sucked lightly. He lightly bit down onto the nipple and she pressed his head closer. The way she was writhing underneath him and against him was doing absolutely nothing but making it harder for him to control himself.

Nightwing switched nipples as Rachel continued to rub her body against his. Her hands had managed to find the zipper of his bodysuit and pulled it down. The hands had begun to pull the suit off and she had managed to get it off down to his waist. He took his mouth off her nipple to go back up to the mouth above him. He kissed her hard, lacking the passion and desire, but still got the message through that he wanted her. She moaned against his mouth when she had succeeded in pulling his costume off past his hips, which was enough to expose his erection.

He had not been wearing any underwear because of the cup that Alfred had built into the suit. He pulled away from her mouth and she scrunched her eyebrows. He put his arms behind her back and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs towards her and Garfield's bedroom. It was a difficult trip for him, since she was kissing his neck on the way up and his suit was around his ankles. He finally found the room and laid her on the bed. He quickly pulled off her underwear, leaving her naked. She got off the bed and pulled off the rest of his suit. She hesitated for a couple of seconds before reaching for his mask. Nightwing allowed her to take it off of him, revealing his baby blue eyes. He pushed her back onto the bed, but onto her hands and knees.

He straddled the top of her thighs and positioned his hard erection outside of her. He slowly pushed inside of Rachel with his hands holding her hips steady. He kissed the back of her neck when he was buried to the hilt, waiting for her to allow him to continue. She bucked her hips backwards after a couple moments of getting used to someone so big inside of her (1). He slowly began to thrust his hips forwards, making her moan with each thrust.

Nightwing gradually gained more speed until he began panting so hard that he felt as if he were about to pass out. Rachel changed the angle by sitting up on her knees, but with her back still towards him. She grabbed the back of his head, and turned her face so she could see him. One of his hands traveled to her neglected breasts, playing with the nipples, making her moan even more than before. His other hand moved down to her core, and began to mess around with her clit. She pulled his hair, making his face move closer to hers, which allowed them to share a heated kiss.

Nightwing felt Rachel get tighter and tighter around his hard cock, and pressed down hard on her clit. She pulled away from their kiss and yelled his name out; his real name. He grunted and thrusted a few quick thrusts before releasing his seed deep inside of her. Nightwing fell on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He kissed her ear as they came down from their orgasms and she still had hold of his head. Nightwing slowly pulled out of Rachel and flopped down on the bed beside her. She turned towards him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat from where her head was positioned, and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, but he was still panting hard.

Rachel kissed him lightly on the lips and entangled her legs into his. They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, as if they had been lovers for a long time.

_**Until the End ~ Until the End ~ Until the End ~ Until the End ~ Until the End**_

The bright sunlight hit her square in the face, effectively waking Rachel up. She groaned at the tender feeling between her legs. She snuggled deeper into the warm arms around her as she opened her eyes. Nightwing was still deeply asleep, but his protective arm around her was tight enough to show her he was thinking of her. She heard something click downstairs and the sound of footsteps entering the house.

The call of "Rachel?" shook her completely awake and she shook Nightwing hard.

"Richard… Richard…_Richard."_ She punched his side on the last time and he was completely awake. She pushed him out of the bed and he caught himself before he made a loud noise on the floor. He looked up at her and she made wild gestures toward the floor. Another call of "Rachel?" got him completely awake and he hurried on putting his costume back on. She ran into the closet next to the bathroom and grabbed an oversized shirt to quickly put on.

Feet coming up the stairs had Nightwing open the giant window. Rachel ran over to him and almost pushed him out, but he caught himself yet again. He kissed her quickly on the lips, causing her to blush a deep red. She closed the window after him and jumped back into the giant bed as Garfield came in through the bedroom door. She squealed and pulled the covers up over her head.

"What are you doing here?" She felt his weight push down on the bed and Gar tried to pull the covers off of the dark sorceress's head.

"Am I not supposed to be here?"

"Yes! You're supposed to be at Vic's house or the church or anywhere that's not here. Isn't it bad luck for you to see me before the wedding or whatever?"

He laughed. "Are you seriously being superstitious right now?" She nodded her head enough for him to get what she was doing under the covers.

"Well, I forgot something here. I just came to run in and get it. Don't worry." He chuckled at her again and she grimaced under the covers. The guilt and conscience she didn't seem to have last night when she was with Nightwing hit her in a giant wave.

She peeked out from under the covers and saw the bathroom door shut. Rachel looked towards the window that Nightwing had managed to escape out of, and could see his blue eyes peeking back at her. She widened her eyes and nodded her head towards the side. He understood the gesture, and quickly ran off the roof silently. She sighed in relief as the bathroom door opened once again.

She hid back underneath the covers and heard Gar laugh at her once again. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll see you at the church later."

She mumbled a quick, "Okay. Love you," as he left the house. She kicked the covers off her face and fell back against the pillows. She sighed and looked towards the clock. _8:00 AM. _She had six hours to her wedding, and she had just cheated on her fiancé. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

_**Until the End ~ Until the End ~ Until the End ~ Until the End ~ Until the End**_

Rachel was standing alone in her dressing room in the church. She was thinking deeply about what was going to happen now, and she looked around. Rachel had never been inside a church, since she was the daughter of the Devil himself and a half-demon and all that crap. The irony of the situation made her laugh out loud. A loud knock came from the large wooden door and it opened slightly to reveal Kori.

"Friend Rachel, we are almost ready to begin the ceremony. Are you doing… okay?" Kori's English had gotten much better over the years, which made it much easier to understand what she was saying. Rachel nodded at her maid of honor and Kori closed the door, leaving.

A tap on the nearby window made her look to the opposite direction, mostly because of last night in the kitchen… _with him._ When she found nothing, she turned back to the window and was met with the masked eyes of Nightwing. She gasped and took a few steps back, her hand on her forever beating heart. "Azar, do you have to keep doing that?"

He smirked. "I figured it would be better if I didn't try and creep up on you, so I actually came in through the window." She glared at him.

The smirk fell off his face as he began to say in a serious tone, "Do you think I could ask you something? This isn't another favor, but in a way, I guess it is…"

She inhaled deeply. "I don't know. The last time we had a conversation was when we slept together."

He sat down in a nearby chair and pulled off the mask that had miraculously found its way back onto his face. He looked back up at her with the eyes she had seen last night when they were…

"Listen, I just want to ask you…actually, tell you something. It's almost kind of stupid."

She nodded. "What is it?"

"If you answer yes… I would love that. And I would seriously appreciate it. But there would be risks… and all the dangers that come along with it. If you answer no…"

"Would you just say whatever you're going to say? Stop beating around the bush."

He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I… After last night, I figured out that I'm in love with you, and I have been for years and probably years to come. I don't want you to marry Garfield, and I want you to run away with me. If you say yes, again, I would love that. But you would have to go through all the risks and avoid the cops like I have been for the past month. If you say no…" He looked back up, deep into her eyes. "…I'll turn myself in."

Rachel's eyes widened and she moved closer to him. "You can't do that."

"You know how to stop me. But only you can," he sighed. "I want to be with you, and it's stupid of me to realize that last night right before you're about to marry one of my friends. But if you don't love me back… I swear to God and Azar and anyone else who would give a shit to turn myself in and take the full blame."

"You can't do that. You can't. They'll give you the death sentence. Even if they don't, you get life in prison, which'll kill you just as fast. Maybe faster. You can't turn yourself in." Tears were building up in her eyes and he looked away, not ready for her to cry.

A loud knock on the door caused Rachel to automatically turn. Kori entered again. "The wedding's about to start, and we do need the bride, friend Rachel."

Rachel quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. She grabbed the bouquet and walked towards the door. Before completely walking out, she turned back to the empty room.

The walk to the ceremony was quiet for Rachel, even with all of her bridesmaids fussing over her. She heard the music start and the two giant oak doors opened for her. She saw Garfield and everyone was staring at her, and her head started pounding. Never in her life had so much attention been on her.

_Except last night. _She told her conscience to shut up and gave a small smile. She made it down the aisle and looked into Garfield's eyes. She didn't want to break his heart, but she didn't want Nightwing to go away to prison. He would die there and they both knew it. She spaced out until the priest addressed her directly.

"Rachel Roth, do you take Garfield Logan as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live(2)?"

All eyes were once again on her and she felt her chest tighten. "I…" She could feel the tension in the air and knew everyone was holding their breath at her sudden pause. Did she want to go ahead and marry Gar? Or could she live a different life with the man she finally realized she's been in love with for years?"

"…don't." Gasps and murmurs filled the air and everyone began talking amongst themselves. She couldn't stand looking into Garfield's eyes, but she had to do this. She needed to be strong enough to let him go. "I'm sorry, Gar. I just can't do this." She quickly walked back down the aisle and out through the doors. She threw off her shoes and lifted her long dress. She ran towards the dressing room she had met Nightwing in, and hoped he would still take her. She burst through the door, and saw Nightwing looking out the windows. He turned at the sound of the doors crashing open and saw her, gasping for breath.

He couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

"Azar, shut up. Help me get this ridiculous dress off before everyone comes and figures it out." He ran over to her and assisted her in getting out of the giant, puffy wedding dress. He kissed her cheek and she slapped him hard.

"We don't have time for that shit. Do you want to get out of here a free man, or do you want to get turned into the authorities?" He smiled at her once again, and she quickly grabbed her clothes out of the giant wardrobe in the corner. She put them on faster than he had ever seen and she grabbed his hand.

"Ready?" He nodded. She said the words she hadn't said in a long time, and they were gone in a large black shadow of a raven.

They were on the run from the law, from everyone who had ever mattered to them, but they didn't care. No, because they had each other.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm being so mean to BB… making him seem so tiny. But that's kind of how I imagine him… compared to Nightwing, at least. ;)

I haven't been married, and the last time I actually attended a wedding was when I was like 6. Sorry if I don't know the exact vows or whatever.

It was such a cheesy ending. But I like it.

Please review. (:

~klrob


End file.
